


Simply Waiting

by Ambientghosty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Death from Old Age, Learning to move on, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Old Age, how do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambientghosty/pseuds/Ambientghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The period of waiting told by Arthur as he is waiting to be reunited with his deceased husband Alfred. A short little story I wrote on a whim hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Waiting

o0o0o0o0o

'This is so cliché, raining right now' I thought as I stared down at your handsome face lying there in that cold black coffin, while the rain pounded on the tarp some men had put up at the sudden downpour. Raising up my left hand I wiped the tears from my eyes then noticed the golden band that sat on my ring finger. "I miss you Alfred..." I muttered softly as more tears started to fall down my old and weathered face. Beside me our sons Peter and Tyler stood silently trying not to cry for their Father.

o0o0o0o0o

As the priest's final closing words were said I made my way up to your coffin and leaned down kissing you one last time, a stray tear falling down on your face making it look as if you yourself were crying. "Goodbye my love." I whispered then made my way to the waiting car as our sons started up to say their final goodbye's.

o0o0o0o0o

Staring out the rain covered window I remembered how we first met, you were the Golden Boy of the High School, all-star track team star along with captain of the basketball team, me? I was the new British Transfer student who was a book worm and a bit of a nerd. I remember that day well over fifty something years later, who knew that I'd end up married to you and have adopted two wonderful boys who now had families of their own.

o0o0o0o0o0

Hearing the door to my right open I turned my head to see my wonderful boys climbing in small tears in their eyes. "Papa, I miss Dad already." Tyler spoke in a broken voice trying to hold himself together. Even though I was pushing 60 I was never too old to hold my little boys, reaching over I gathered Tyler into my arms and slowly rocked us back and forth while Peter silently cried "shhhh, now, Tyler. Your Dad is in a better place now, free of pain and disease, he wouldn't want to see you crying like this. Stiff upper lip now lad." I whisper softly into his ear rubbing his back through the suit he was wearing.

o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening after everyone who had come to give their condolences and parting gifts had left it was just me and my boys, who decided to stay with me for a little bit then return to their own families. Dinner was a somber affair as one place was left empty, in my mind I could hear my beloved's fork clinking softly against the plate as we both ate, the low soft tones he would use when speaking of such trivial things so unlike his loud boisterous self that I knew when we had been dating. Our marriage had really mellowed him out, sure he had, had moments of his loud over the top "I'm the Hero!" phases but after we were married he really had settled down.

O0o0o0o0o0

Quietly I made my way up the stairs of our two story home, I could hear the boys talking quietly to one another as they did the dishes, no doubt remembering the time when Alfred and I would be standing there, Alfred drying the dishes while I washed them to a shine chattering with a playful banter that we always had. Trailing my hand along the walls I could see every memory that we made in this house from holding our first son Peter to rushing with Tyler down to the car cause he was sick enough to warrant a visit to the hospital with little Peter rushing behind us crying in his night clothes. Tears pricked at my eyes once more with the memories flashing before my eyes, I will cherish them always but it still hurt to know that my love wont come back through the door or just cuddle with me in the night.

O0o0o0o0o0

Drawing back my hand I continued to make my way up the stairs, once at the top I spotted the once picture that broke the camels back metaphorically, our wedding photo. Alfred looked so dashing in his black tux beaming for the camera holding my hand gently while I smiled softly in my white one, tears poured down my face as sobs escaped me shaking me down to my core as I slid down to the floor at the top of the stairs.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Alfred...oh Alfred..."

o0o0o0o0o0

I moaned out loud to no-one clutching my chest in a desperate hope that Alfred would come out of one of the rooms wearing a goofy grin on his aged face or hear his shoes thumping on the stairs while he had one hand climbing the railing. A frantic pounding coming up the stairs sounded in my ears as my head jerked up a look of hope and surprise on my features as the pounding got closer, a blonde head hair came into view and my heart damn near took off thinking it was Alfred but as Tyler's face came into view my face dropped as did my heart there was no more Alfred coming up those stairs anymore.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Papa! Are you okay!?" Tyler pretty much shouted panic all over his features, another frantic pounded was heard as Peter came into view as well looking just as panicked as he came to a stop next to his brother. "I'm fine boys, just missing your father." I replied reaching up with a shaking hand to dry my eyes. The boys faces fell into sadness as the tears started to fall from their eyes again. Standing on shaky legs I started towards our, no mine now, bedroom to sleep. "Goodnight boys" I spoke softly then retreated into the dark room leaving two crying boys to themselves.

O0o0o0o0o0

As the years passed the loss never really went away but I got better at dealing with it, slowly life got to a somewhat back to normal routine, I still took care or my garden but my boys started to bring over my grandchildren every weekend, I didn't mind it one bit but I knew their reasoning. Alfred had passed suddenly so who knew who long I had, personally I knew not long my joints were getting stiffer and stiffer, my drowsiness was growing with each passing day I was slowly dying of a broken heart but I never let the boys know I didn't want them to treat me like glass all the time like they did for the month after their father died.

O0o0o0o0o0

Laying there in my bed I thought 'I wouldn't mind dying today right now. I have no regrets other then if I did I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my boys and grandchildren' my breathing hitched when I realized that today would be my last day on earth then I would be with my Alfred again. A smile crept its way onto my face and a light that had died almost ten years ago returned to my eyes. Reaching over I picked up my land line and called my boys one at a time and told them I loved them and that I was proud of them. I could tell that they were starting to panic at what I was saying but I didn't care at this point I could feel myself slipping away when I hung up knowing that they would be too late.

O0o0o0o0o0

A ghostly figure formed in the corner of my bedroom, looking at it I saw it was Alfred smiling gently at my holding out a hand. Returning the smile I stood up feeling weightless and free looking back at me bed I saw my body laying there smiling gently the phone still in my now cooling hand. Looking down at my hands I noticed that thy weren't aged like they had been, they were smooth looking up quickly I noticed that Alfred wasn't his aged self that I remembered in that casket all those years ago he was young looking just like the day I met him his blue eyes sparkling, I knew I looked like I did when I was twenty again.

O0o0o0o0o0

In a sudden burst of energy I leap into Alfred's arms clinging to dear life, Alfred returned the hug softly kissing my hair like he used to. The bedroom door burst open and we both turned to see our sons racing into the room only to stop when they saw my body on the bed. "no..." Peter whispered holding a hand to his mouth tears welling up in his eyes as Tyler went up to check for my nonexistent pulse. "Papa..." Tyler cried kissing my head one last time then turned around facing us shock in his eyes "Dad...Papa" his whispered staring at us. I grinned softly as Alfred laughed softly both of us knowing that they could see us for the time being. Peter hearing his brother looked up to see where Tyler was staring at let out a choked gasp. Smiling softly I said "I love you boys but its time to be with Dad again, we'll see you soon boys its not really goodbye, we'll see each other again." I felt Alfred nod against my shoulder and we both faded into heaven.


End file.
